Visiri Mechbay
__NOEDITSECTION__ ---- 'Summary' The Visiri Mechbay is a 2x2 Defense room obtained through Daily Sales. It functions as a level 6 Android Studio in combat, with two major differences. It only consumes a maximum of two power and can hold/produce 22 Androids instead of 20. 'Usage' 'In Combat' The Visiri Mechbay is a more power efficient Android Studio. However, that also makes it much easier to destroy, so 4-5 blocks of Armor is recommended for protection. Placement wise, it should be treated exactly the same as the Android Studio. 'Android Combos' ---- Read First ---- The combos below require the player to have both the Android Studio and Visiri Mechbay onboard the ship. If the player wishes to only use the Visiri Mechbay, the combos for it are listed here. ---- Service Spam Combo SupportGame ' + + + ' ---- *'Advantages:' It's very effective at repairing damaged rooms. It can also decently heal other Crew with its Healing Rain ability. *'Disadvantages:' It's countered by boarders. In addition, it may prevent repair Crew closer to the damaged room from entering. ---- Defender Spam Combo SupportGame ' + + + ' ---- *'Advantages:' It severely cripples enemy boarders due to the amount of Androids and their Critical Attack ability, which gurantees chip damage to boarders. *'Disadvantages:' It's very situantional since Defender Droids are only used to fend off boarders. ---- Boarder Spam Combo ConditionGame ' + + + ' ---- *'Advantages:' The insane amount of boarders will wreck havoc on the enemy ship. Its spamability, chip damage, and high HP/attack will cripple most defenses. *'Disadvantages:' The Boarder Droid AI is still hilariously bad, and if your Teleport is stunlocked, even more Android space will be wasted. *'Additional Notes:' The amount of Boarder Droids deployed actually outpaces the Teleport's reload speed, so swapping one Boarder out with another Android is not a bad idea. ---- Repair and Attack Combo SupportGame ' + + ( + / + )' ---- *'Advantages:' This is essentially a stronger version of the Service and Attack combo. Now 2 of each respective Android are used instead of one. *'Disadvantages:' Now with double the Androids, most disadvantages of this combo are nullified. 'When To Use' The Visiri Mechbay is best used in conjunction with the Android Studio. Four Androids being deployed instead of two allows for a multitude of deadly strategies the player can coordinate. The Visiri Mechbay can also act as a substitute for the Android Studio in order to save power, or it can be used to deploy Androids before level 7. 'AI' The Visiri Mechbay requires AI to equip and deploy built Androids. Without it, Android(s) will not be equipped without manual intervention. Below is a list of Android equip commands. The "Set Highest __" commands don't actually work for Androids due to their status as Crew. ---- Set Cheapest Items -> Android That Costs The Least Amount Of Mineral To Build Set Dearest Items -> Android That Costs The Most Amount Of Mineral To Build Set Item To None -> Unequip Androids ---- 'Crew Interactions' The Visiri Mechbay is buffed with the Engine stat on Crew. The reload reduction formula applied when the Visiri Mechbay is buffed can be found here. 'Trivia' *The Visiri Mechbay uses the Bolter's destroyed sprite. *The Visiri Mechbay was inspired by a player's Android design. 'Gallery' BolterDestroyed.png|The VM's destroyed sprite. VisiriAndroid.png|The Android design that served as the inspiration for the Visiri Mechbay. Category:Rooms Category:Defensive Rooms Category:Ingame Class:Defence